The present invention relates to bubble blowing toys, and more specifically to a light and bubble blower combination toy.
A variety of bubble blowing toys have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. Regular bubble blowing toys are simply used for blowing bubbles. Recently, various bubble-blowing toys with attached implement have been disclosed. These bubble blowing toys may be attached with writing materials or other small accessories.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a light and bubble blower combination toy, which has an advertisement design. It is another object of the present invention to provide a light and bubble blower combination toy, which uses a back light source to illuminate an advertisement design. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, there is provided a light and bubble blower combination toy comprised of a bubble blower formed of a liquid container and a bubble blowing shaft, the liquid container having a first recessed transparent chamber and a second recessed transparent chamber disposed at two opposite sides, a picture film mounted within the first recessed transparent chamber, a convex lens covered on the first recessed transparent chamber for enabling the user to view an enlarged image of the picture in the picture film, and a lamp assembly installed in the second recessed chamber and operated to emit light through the picture film and the convex lens in the second recessed transparent chamber.